Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to sentiment analysis and, more particularly, to techniques for and analyzing the reactions of multiple users to the same portions of the same displayable content.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, users rate displayable content comprising video, as a whole. The ratings submitted by individual users of a community of users may be aggregated and shared with subsequent users of the same displayable content. The rating submitted by an individual user is typically a generic “like” or “dislike”. However, realistically, a user does not like an entire video or dislike an entire video. Rather, a user likes one or more portions of the video while disliking other portions of the video. In fact, the user may like one portion of the video more than another portion. However, requesting that a user spend time rating portions of video is intrusive and time consuming. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for identifying a level of interest for multiple portions of a video based on user reactions.